


El final de la pesadilla

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ya te tengo por toda la eternidad, hermoso Jack.</p>
<p>—No, no me tienes y lo sabes. Deja que la niña se vaya con su padre, no vuelvas a buscarlos nunca, ni a Ianto ni a los niños… y yo seré enteramente tuyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El final de la pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The end of the nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080361) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Jack se sintió acorralado. La habitación no tenía otra salida y no había donde esconderse. El Amo lo había hecho una vez más. Tan solo habían pasado unos días desde que la familia Harkness-Jones había vuelto a la Tierra tras el último secuestro sufrido por el Capitán. Los dos hombres estaban alerta, el equipo de Torchwood estaba alerta, incluso el Doctor desde su TARDIS vigilaba las intrincadas y delicadas líneas del Tiempo para detectar la presencia del enemigo. Pero el Amo lo había vuelto a hacer. Jack y Gwyneth estaban otra vez en su poder. Ni siquiera él había notado que la realidad cambiaba a su alrededor en plena calle hasta transformarse en la nave del Amo. El hecho de que su hija de tres años estuviera con él no hacía más que multiplicar su miedo. Sabía que esta vez no podría esconderla y se preguntaba si su marido y sus amigos serían capaces de encontrarlos como la otra vez. Con desesperación, estrechó a la niña contra su pierna, tratando de que no viera al hombre que estaba sonriendo frente a él.

—Por favor, deja que se marche… —suplicó.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —dijo el Amo con voz cantarina—. Os tengo a los dos.

—Pero no la necesitas —dijo Jack intentando parecer sereno, tapando los oídos de su hija con sus grandes manos para apartarla en lo posible de aquel horror—. Ella es humana. No te serviría de mucho… Los Señores del Tiempo y los humanos no pueden reproducirse. Los humanos se deterioran enseguida. Yo no, a mí me tendrás siempre, por toda la eternidad.

—Ya te tengo por toda la eternidad, hermoso Jack.

—No, no me tienes y lo sabes. Deja que la niña se vaya con su padre, no vuelvas a buscarlos nunca, ni a Ianto ni a los niños… y yo seré enteramente tuyo.

—¿Enteramente?

El inmortal asintió, luchando por dominar el miedo y el asco que sentía. Pero el miedo por su hija y su familia era aun mayor.

—Has violado al Capitán Harkness… pero no sabes lo que es follar con él.

Jack sonrió. Su mejor sonrisa, camuflando el horror que había debajo. El Amo sonrió también, divertido.

—Sigue, hermoso Jack. Me gusta escucharte.

El Capitán respiró hondo y acarició la cabecita oscura de Gwyneth, que se agarró con más fuerza todavía a su pierna, como si supiera que podría perder a su venerado padre en cualquier momento. Jack tapó otra vez sus oídos.

—El mejor sexo del universo. No podrás creer que es posible hacer lo que yo puedo hacer. He aprendido técnicas que pueden hacerte enloquecer de placer. Orgasmos que duran horas…

El Amo se acercó un poco más a ellos y Jack estrechó a su criatura.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero follar contigo por placer? Quiero una nueva raza de Señores del Tiempo, no follarme a una puta. Por más divertido que sea humillarte.

—Te daré esa raza, entonces —jadeó—. Te diré qué drogas me dio el Doctor para ayudarme con los embarazos de mis hijos. Te lo contaré todo. Y me humillaré cuanto quieras…

El Amo rió y luego lo miró con curiosidad. Jack estaba temblando.

—¿Me darás la composición? ¿Aceptarás cuanto te haga y dirás: “sí, Amo, fóllame, fóllame y préñame para que seas el padre de una nueva raza”?

Jack sollozó. No podía creer que todo fuera a repetirse otra vez.

—Sí —dijo con la voz rota—. Haré cuanto quieras. Seré tu puta… solo si nunca vuelves a buscar a Ianto y a los niños. Te adoraré, me rendiré a ti… te daré las gracias cada vez que entres en mí… protegeré a tus hijos mientras los lleve en mi vientre…

—Es conmovedor, Jack.

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro del Capitán Harkness. Sabía que el psicópata que había ante él no iba a acceder a ninguna negociación. Podía hacer lo que quería con ambos. Pensar que podía ponerle un dedo encima a su niña le provocaba mucha más repulsión que repetir todo lo que ya le había hecho a él. Sintió náuseas mientras la habitación empezaba a girar a su alrededor.

—Por favor… —suplicó—. Haré lo que quieras…

Jack estaba tan trastornado que no escuchó a Ianto acercarse. El disparó sonó fortísimo en aquella habitación metálica de la nave del Amo y Jack se encogió instintivamente sobre su hija para protegerla. La niña lloró contra las piernas de su padre. El Capitán tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Ianto estaba forcejeando con el Amo, que se había lanzado contra el joven con un grito de rabia, sangrando por un lado de la cara. Le costó una milésima de segundo recuperar el control y distinguir el azul de la nave del Doctor al final del pasillo que tenía detrás.

—¡Corre en esa dirección y no pares hasta llegar a la TARDIS, ella te dejará entrar! —dijo Jack arrodillándose junto a su hija.

Gwyneth miró a su padre con sus grandes ojos azules. Estaba asustadísima pero era muy inteligente y sabía que debía obedecer. Asintió y echó a correr.

El Amo golpeó a Ianto con su fuerza extraordinaria y este salió proyectado partiéndose la cabeza contra la pared, no sin antes disparar el arma de nuevo, impactando la bala en el pecho del Amo. El joven se llevó la mano a la nuca, que sangraba profusamente, mientras el Amo reía de manera salvaje. La herida era mortal pero el psicópata seguía riendo. Una luz dorada empezó a rodearlo.

—¿No sabes que me puedo regenerar, Ianto Jones? ¿No sabes que no te vas a librar de mí? Tendré a tu capitán y a tu hija para hacer lo que quiera… y a tu hijo, ¿por qué no?… e incluso a ti. ¡Todos vais a servirme!

—Sobre mi cadáver —dijo Jack recuperando el arma de Ianto y apuntando a la cabeza del Amo—. Y sabes que nunca soy un cadáver durante mucho tiempo.

El Señor del Tiempo miró a Jack con desconcierto durante un segundo. Creía que había roto lo suficiente al Capitán con todas las bestialidades a las que lo había sometido durante años como para no ser capaz de enfrentarlo de esa manera. Había menospreciado su fuerza y el amor hacia su familia. Jack disparó el arma y el proyectil atravesó la cabeza del Amo. La energía de regeneración se disipó y el cadáver del monstruo cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos. Jack, súbitamente agotado, dejó caer el arma y cayó de rodillas. Ianto se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, haciendo caso omiso a la enorme brecha sangrante de su cabeza.

—Ya ha acabado, cariad, ya está —susurró mientras Jack lloraba contra su cuello—. Ya se ha acabado…

El Doctor contempló la escena. Acababa de llegar corriendo, con la niña de los Harkness-Jones fuertemente agarrada a su cuello. Cerró los ojos ante tanto dolor. A pesar de su juramento de luchar al lado de sus amigos contra el último de su propia raza, a pesar de haber sido él quien localizara la nueva nave del Amo, sentía que había fallado a todos: a Jack, a Ianto… al Amo… pero sobre todo a Jack. Parecía condenado a fallarle a Jack. Tanto sufrimiento había sido demasiado. Comprendía que no podía acabar de otra manera y que ya era hora de que acabara. Meció a la niña en sus brazos y repitió las palabras de uno de sus padres.

—Ya ha acabado, cariño. Ya ha acabado.


End file.
